Thanos (Canon, Marvel Cinematic Universe)/The Forgotten Fox
“I know what it’s like to lose, to feel so desperately that you’re right, yet to fail nonetheless. It’s frightening, turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it, run from it, Destiny arrives all the same, and now it is here, or should I say, I am.” ~Thanos Summary Thanos is the main and overarching antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Motivated by the collapse of his planet due to overpopulation, Thanos dedicates his life to halving the population of the universe to preserve resources and stop overpopulation, He is revealed to be the adoptive father of both Gamora and Nebula, and he tasked Ronen the Accuser of retrieving the power stone, however Ronen betrayed Thanos and was killed by the guardians of the galaxy. Thanos eventually decided that he would gather the infinity stones himself, and wipe half of the universe out. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 4-C | Unknown Name: Thanos, The Mad Titan Age: Unknown Classification: Titan Powers and Stats: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Strength, Supernatural Durability, Telekinesis (With Space Stone), Teleportation (With Space Stone), Energy Manipulation (With Power Stone), Transmutation (With Reality Stone, turned Drax the Destroyer into a pile of blocks and turned Mantis to a string like thing), Reality Warping (With Reality Stone), Invisibility (With Reality Stone, Thanos can turn himself invisible like when he faked his death), Cloning (With Reality Stone, Created a clone that was also physically harmed), Can delete clones (With Soul Stone, was shown using the stone to delete all of Doctor Strange’s clones), Soul Manipulation (With Soul Stone), Time Manipulation (With Time Stone, he was shown rewinding the destruction of the mind stone), Mind Manipulation (With Mind Stone), Can sense emotions (Sensed Gamora’s sadness even without the mind stone, and since no other stone actually shows the capability of reading minds, it is safe to say that this is a natural ability). Attack Potency: Small Star Level (Harmed Thor, who took the full brunt of a Stars energy, this isn't regular Star Level though, because there was still some of the star left, and the energy wasn't released in one burst, it was released in a beam in around 20-30 seconds) Speed: Supersonic Reaction Speed (Blocked War Machine's bullets) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class P (Can use telekinesis to throw a moon) Striking Strength: Star Level Durability: Small Star Level (Takes several hits from Hulk, who can damage Thor, who took the full brunt of a stars energy, see above as to why this isn't Star Level) Stamina: Very High (When he showed up on Wakanda, he showed no signs of being tired from his battle on Titan) Range: Planetary (Reached the moon with telekinesis) Standard Equipment: Body Armour, The Infinity Gauntlet, The Power Stone, The Space Stone, The Reality Stone, The Soul Stone, The Time Stone, The Mind Stone, A Double Bladed Sword. Intelligence: Supergenius (Confirmed to be the smartest character in Avenger: Infinity War, which would make him smarter than Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Shuri) Weaknesses: The Infinity Gauntlet does do significant damage to Thanos when using the snap, the gauntlet can also break if he excessively uses the stones. Notable Attacks Techniques * Thanos does not have techniques, he just fights Key: Base Thanos, Thanos with the power, space, reality, mind, soul and time stones Category:The Forgotten Fox Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4